1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a dot recording apparatus, a dot recording method, a computer program therefor, and a method of manufacturing a recording medium.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus that reciprocates a plurality of recording heads for discharging ink of different colors on a recording material, and performs recording by performing main scanning when reciprocating, has known as a dot recording apparatus (for example, JP-A-6-22106). In this recording apparatus, pixel groups configured with m×n pixels are arranged so as to be not adjacent to each other within a region on which images can be recorded by one main scanning. In addition, recording is completed by performing a plurality of times of the main scanning using a plurality of thinning patterns in complimentary sequence relationships with each other.
In the beginning of recording of dots, dots are recorded in a state where there is no vibration of a recording head. However, at the end of the hitting of dots, since dots are hit in a state where vibration of a recording head caused by recording of another dot is remained, it is known that ejecting states of ink are different in the beginning and at the end of the recording of the dots. In JP-A-6-22106, there has been a problem that the color streaks can be easily noticeable because the length of a sub-scanning direction of each pixel group is a length of a sub-scanning direction in a region where the beginning portion of the hitting of dots in a first pass and the beginning portion of the hitting of dots in a second pass are adjacent to each other, and the length of a sub-scanning direction of each pixel group is the length of a sub-scanning direction in a region in which an end portion of the hitting of dots in the first pass and an end portion of the hitting of dots in the second pass are adjacent to each other, when each pixel group is recorded. Such a problem is not limited to a recording apparatus, and has been a problem that is common in the dot recording apparatus for recording dots on a recording medium (dot recording medium).